


The Price of Fame

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus tries to adjust to his new reality.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Price of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> Severus tries to adjust to his new reality.

**Title:** The Price of Fame  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** SS/HP  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #40: Blend  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Severus tries to adjust to his new reality.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Price of Fame

~

“Try to blend in,” Harry advised.

“Blend in?” Severus asked dryly.

“Yeah, keep your head down or something.”

“Potter...”

“Harry Potter?” Severus ducked his head as Harry turned.

“Hello.”

The girl peered towards Severus. “Oh my God! Is that--?”

Harry smiled. “Yes, but we’re just out for a quiet meal...”

But the girl was babbling. “Severus Snape! I’m such a fan...!”

Harry grabbed Severus’ wand hand. “Sorry!” he said, Apparating them home immediately.

When they arrived, Severus was shaking his head. “Just a tiny hex...”

Harry smiled. “You’re a hero, remember?”

“So you say.”

Harry grinned. “You’re my hero, anyway.”

~


End file.
